


what a love

by Sotong_sotong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Puns, Canon Era, Cheesy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, SASO 2016, save ushijima 2k16, tooru's got him wrapped around his finger real good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakatoshi may have flipped through some of the shoujo manga that Tendou laments to him about but he never intended to relive a scene straight out of one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a love

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt fill for SASO 2016, bonus round 1: memory. the prompt was: [Remember when Oikawa was making fun of Ushiwaka like a butt but Ushijima wasn't even paying attention because Oikawa looks so pretty when he smiles and laughs?](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=3756977#cmt3756977)

The first time Wakatoshi asks Oikawa to go out with him he doesn’t actually _envision_ the boy would agree to it at once.

But he has a niggling suspicion that Oikawa _thrives_ on tripping him up whenever he least expects it, like a kitten jumping onto its owner’s back when they aren’t looking, so he tries to take it all in stride.

(Deep down inside he’s simply thankful he wasn’t born with easy blushes.)

Oikawa shifts impatiently in front of him, so he tries to gather his thoughts again. “Thank you for your consent, Oikawa. It means a lot to me.”

The nose scrunch Oikawa pulls off at that is quite a feat, and his tone is longsuffering when he speaks. “Your way with words is drier than a cicada’s husk in summer, Ushiwaka-chan. _As usual_.”

Oikawa probably meant to be insulting, but Wakatoshi finds a strange kind of liking towards his analogy. It’s quite poetic, even, if one properly thinks about it.

(Oikawa’s wrinkled nose, however cute it may be, is not a contributing factor. Truly.)

“What? Cat got your tongue now? Or rather, in your case, did a cow chew it off?” 

A hand waves wildly into his field of vision, and Wakatoshi snaps out of his staring contest with Oikawa’s nose. “Why a cow?”

The boy lets out an almighty snort at that, reaching out to lightly whack Wakatoshi’s arm. The brief touch leaves a lingering warmth on his skin and his heart stutters for just that one _beat_. “It’s one of the kanji in your name, you big oaf. Don’t you even remember the readings for your own name?”

“I do.”

Oikawa leans forward to squint up at Wakatoshi so they end up nearly nose-to-nose. Wakatoshi may have flipped through some of the shoujo manga that Tendou laments to him about but he never intended to relive a scene straight out of one. The way they’re facing each other now, along with how close his mouth is to Oikawa’s— it isn’t very likely but Wakatoshi will not be surprised if rose blossoms and rainbow streaks start randomly falling from the sky. Stranger things have happened, anyway.

(Like how _alive_ Oikawa’s scorching jump serves makes him feel on the court.)

Wakatoshi clears his throat. “Is there something wrong?”

A wicked grin pulls at Oikawa’s lips. “Yes, everything’s wrong about your face, Ushiwaka-chan. Your eyebrows are caterpillars, your jaw’s as broad as Iwa-chan’s spike, and your resting bitch face is no better than a pug’s. What do you have to say about that, huh~?”

“Nothing. You’ve consented to dating me, and that’s what matters the most.”

The disgust on Oikawa’s face is as real as it gets and the worst thing about it is Wakatoshi’s _enamoured_ by the grimace and the glare.

And if Lady Luck hadn’t already graced him with more than enough, Oikawa starts cracking into little snuffles of laughter, and Wakatoshi is as good as _gone_. 

“Seriously, Ushiwaka-chan. You’re terrible. People usually use the word “consent” for far more serious stuff yet here you are throwing it about like you’re in court.” The boy that Wakatoshi likes shuffles closer to loop an arm around one of his own. 

He doesn’t really have anything else to lose, does he? 

“But I am in court. Courting you, that is.” 

Oikawa promptly lets go of him. 

_”Why the fuck are you like this.”_

(Wakatoshi finds Oikawa’s stink eye beautiful all the same.) 

**Author's Note:**

> lies down and _sweats_. That's probably the cheesiest ushioi I've ever done in my entire life. Concrit always welcomed!


End file.
